(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement and a method for adapting the parameters of a transport system. The adaptation of parameters is implemented using a power model of the transport system.
(b) Description of Related Art
In transport systems, such as elevator systems, identification of certain system parameters is required for control and maintenance, inter alia. System parameters have traditionally been determined by calculating or testing. However, such methods entail problems resulting from inaccuracy of determination. For example, an error in the measurement of elevator system load will hamper the control of the elevator.
Specification EP1361999 describes call allocation in an elevator group using a specific energy consumption file for each elevator car.
Specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,228 describes a method for learning elevator control adjustment parameters.